Blossoming Yuki
by Okii Neko
Summary: Kyo can never seem to beat Yuki in a fight. So Kyo manages to have Yuki gain weight in hopes of slowing him down. This is a Weight Gain fanfic [Chap 5 Up]
1. Kyo's Realization

Summary: Kyo gets frustrated that he can never seem to beat Yuki in a battle. So Kyo gets Yuki to gain weight to slow him down. How, you may ask?  
  
Warning-This isn't your average FA/WG fanfic! It is a male character who gains the weight instead of the usual female character.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... oh.. but if I did there'd be a few characters with more curves if you know what I mean..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kuso Nezumi.." Kyo cursed under his breath as he tried to regain his composition. He had just lost another match against Yuki.  
  
"Why don't you just give it a rest, Baka Neko? No matter how many times you fight me, you will always lose! Accept that fact, already..." Yuki stated. He pulled down his rolled up sleeves as he exited the kitchen to take a seat in front of the TV.  
  
Kyo fell to the floor holding his stomach, where Yuki had delivered his final blow. The cat looked over at the mouse in the other room through his wincing eyes. 'Kuso Nezumi! How is it that he always wins every single time? I've never even gotten close to defeating him in a match...' Kyo grits his teeth. 'I've taken martial arts for most of my life just like him but I've trained more! So why!? What does he have that I don't?' The beaten orange-haired teen pulled himself up off the floor and slowly made his way to the living room doorway, where he slid down and leaned against the frame out of Yuki's line of sight.  
  
Kyo peered in and began to examine Yuki with utmost interest to see what made his rival so unbeatable. Asides from the obvious hair, eye, and skin color variations between them they appeared to be the same.. But the one thing that did catch Kyo's attention was the lack of anything that distorted his perfect structure. To put it simply, Yuki was skinny as a rail. Although Kyo wasn't far off from Yuki's size, he still had a bit more meat on him. Not to mention, Yuki strangely had a very hourglass look to his body frame especially when he wore his white Chinese style shirt that clung to body. Kyo began to go deep into thought trying to analyze his opponent. The cat's eyes snapped open at a possible revelation he thought of. 'Could it be that his smaller size allows him to move faster than me? Well... if that's the case, then my only problem is figuring out a way to slow down that damned rat.'  
  
With that thought in mind, Kyo rose to his feet and made his way up to his room. As he shut the door, a mischievous smile crept to his face. This Baka Neko had a plan so he could finally defeat his life long enemy in a battle of fists.  
  
To be continued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
How am I doin' so far? Sorry the chapter is super short, I just wanted to set a little as to why Yuki will be getting bigger. Keep in mind, this is my 1st WG fanfic. Chap. 2: Kyo puts his plan into action and Yuki is oblivious to it all as he slowly begins to blossom. Please R/R. =D 


	2. Start Project: Fatten Nezumi

Warning: This is an FA (Fat Admirer)/WG (Weight Gain) fanfic. Our skinny little Yuki is going to put on some extra pounds.  
  
Note: After receiving an email, I've decided to make some changes to the story. Only minor ones, such as, I won't be Americanizing it. Thanks Nonny =P  
  
Edited: 12/22/03 ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyo usually wakes up in the morning before anyone else, Tohru being the exception in some cases. But this morning he woke up an hour or two earlier and made his way downstairs and out the door to the store. The cat quickly went to work, loading the cart with every tempting fattening food possible. He had grabbed items mainly candy ranging from Pocky to MeltyKiss and to top it all off, fat powder, weight gain pills and weight gain solution. Yes, Kyo plan to slow down Yuki was to fattening him up so he won't be as quick on his feet as he usually is when Kyo challenges him. After paying for his goods, Kyo rushed home to store his delectables until they are needed. However, Kyo did keep the weight gain pills, solution and fat powder with him.  
  
Since Tohru and Shigure have been away for a week or so, for personal reasons, the bickering cousins have been fending for themselves in the way of meals. Kyo quickly thought of a way to get Yuki to consume the solution and powder. He rushed to the cupboard and rummaged for a box of cream of wheat or oatmeal. He smiled when he grabbed hold of a box of cream of wheat and hurriedly prepared the soup-like breakfast but with an added ingredient just for Yuki. He poured it into two bowls, so as not to look suspicious, but mixed the fat powder into Yuki's bowl. Kyo added some cinnamon and sugar to each bowl so it would hopefully disguise the taste of the fat powder. Kyo then took out a carton of milk and stirred in the weight gain solution. Kyo decided to add some extra cream to it in order to hide the solutions taste. Just as he set the bowls on the table Yuki descended the stairs yawning while rubbing his temples.  
  
Yuki almost immediately became suspicious of Kyo when he saw he had made breakfast for him. "What are you up to, Baka Neko?" questioned the nezumi.  
  
"What!? I put too much cream of wheat in the pot and I didn't want it to go to waste!" Kyo snapped back. Yuki raised an eyebrow and took his seat at the table. His nose was overcome by the smell of the substance before him with a hint of cinnamon. Yuki shot a glance towards Kyo as he sat down across from Yuki and began to eat from his own bowl.  
  
'Well, I guess it's safe if Kyo is eating it himself...' And with that thought, Yuki began to devouring his cream of wheat. All the while, occasionally rubbing his temples due to the headache he woke up with. Yuki also gulped down the concoction that he believed to be nothing more than tall glass of milk. The cat would look up ever now and then to see if Yuki had noticed his food had been meddled with. But the Kyo's surprise, the added ingredients went unnoticed by the hungry nezumi as his breakfast slowly disappeared. The gray haired boy did start to feel a little odd, he suddenly started to get increasingly hungry; craving for food he wouldn't ordinarily eat. Yuki pushed these urges to the back of his mind as he finished his meal and put his dishes in the sink.  
  
Kyo let a deep sigh of relief as Yuki ascended back up the stairs to get ready for school. But Kyo had noticed that the weight gain products had already began to take affect on Yuki's body. Not physically but rather a feeling of uneasiness had swept over Yuki towards the end. Kyo picked up on that feeling and smirked. Kyo quickly did the dishes and went to his room to not only get ready for school but to carry out further with his plan. He started to prepare a little something for Yuki when he returned from his student body meeting after school.  
  
Before Kyo was about to leave for school, he grabbed some of the weight gain pills and shoved them into his pockets, just incase he found an opportune moment to get Yuki to swallow a few. He then poured weight gain solution into a thermos filling it half with the solution and whole milk with the other. Just as Kyo finished mixing the liquids, Yuki entered the kitchen searching the cupboards for something. Yuki had a pained expression covering his face, he winced immediately rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Oi, what's your problem?" Kyo asked in his usual annoyed tone.  
  
"None of your business, I'm just looking for some aspirin or any type of a pain kill-- Ah! Aaa.." A sudden pulse in his head causing him immense discomfort cut Yuki's retort. Kyo reached into his pocket with a secret grin and took out two pills and approached Yuki with them in a hand and the weight gain/milk solution in the other. Yuki looked at him still holding his head and hesitantly popped the pills in his mouth. He snatched the thermos from Kyo's grasp and took a couple gulps. He handed it back to Kyo and walked towards the doorway. "Thanks.." Yuki muttered as he exited and headed to school.  
  
"No, thank you, nezumi." Kyo said, unknown to Yuki's knowledge. Kyo followed Yuki out the front door about ten paces behind him as they headed off to school.  
  
To be continued.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Enjoying it so far? Its gets better don't worry. =P Yuki will start to grow in the next or following chapter, I don't want to rush into it. I hope Kyo & Yuki seem in character to you guys. ^^; Chap 3! Does Yuki realize what's happening? That's its not only his sudden migraine he needs to be concerned with? What does Kyo have in store for Yuki when he returns home from school? Please R/R! =D 


	3. Afterschool Snack

Warning: This is a Weight Gain/Fat Admirer fanfic. Our beloved Nezumi will be growing a bit rounder.  
  
By request, I will briefly explain what a WG/FA fanfic is. It is typically a fanfic focused on one or more characters, a majority of the time female characters, just gaining weight ranging from a couple pounds to ungodly proportions. Most of the stories I've read don't really have a strong purpose as to why these characters even start packing on the pounds... This particular fanfic, as my others that I will get around to writing, is focusing on a male character gaining weight, and I'm also trying to give a decent reason as to why he will be getting larger. ^^ If you have any further questions feel free to email me.  
  
Note: I'm making Yuki gain weight because I dislike him or anything. I just find that Kyo has a better reason to fatten up Yuki then Yuki would have to fatten up Kyo. Of course, if someone else has a good reason, feel free to email me. =P Now on with the fic!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tadai ma," Yuki stated flatly as he slipped off his shoes and loosened his white tie. He had just arrived home from his after school meeting and relieved to be away from those hindrances that his fellow students kept piling upon him.  
  
Kyo watched whilst Yuki vacated the hallway to go change out of his school uniform. The quick-tempered boy noticed that his foe seemed to carry himself a bit differently then previously. Kyo had assumed that the pills and solutions would take a day or so to take any noticeable affect on a body. Yuki's composure wasn't as light but, in fact, rather lethargic. He recalled Yuki consuming a fair amount of pills throughout school hours and ended up just taking the thermos from his possession. Kyo was amused that the cursed nezumi probably thought those pills would help with his recurring headache. With the amount of pills and solution he had taken and considering Yuki's current small size, it would probably only take half a day to notice a change in Yuki's appetite.  
  
The phone rang just as Yuki walked around the corner. Kyo smirked in the adjacent room. Yuki finished buttoning his white-collar shirt and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi? Sohma desu." Yuki questioned in a monotone.  
  
"Ah, Sohma-kun?" the voice answered in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Oh, Honda-san! Hello, how are you? What brings you to call?" Yuki asked with more emotion, and with his usual charm towards Tohru.  
  
"I'm fine! Shigure has been very kind and most helpful. I wanted to check and see if you and Kyo-kun were getting along well." Tohru smiles into the phone. Yuki's face faults at the mentioning of that baka neko.  
  
"Un. We're managing... so far."  
  
"Ah, is that so.. Sohma-kun, are you eating? You should be getting plenty of nutrition. I wouldn't want you getting ill because I wasn't there to cook for you. So if you feel hungry at all, you should feel free to eat something. You should also get plenty of rest too! That would be good for your health, seeing as it's starting to get colde---"  
  
"Alright, Honda-san." Yuki chuckled as he cut off Tohru before she carried her rambling any further. "I'll be sure to eat plenty and get some rest."  
  
"Eheh.. Gomen, Sohma-kun."  
  
"When do you plan on returning home?"  
  
"Hmm.. etto.. Today is Tuesday, so we should be home by Friday for sure." she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, then we'll see you then."  
  
"Hai and remember to eat, Sohma-kun, because it's not good for one to skip a meal and---" she was cut off again.  
  
"Yes, yes, Honda-san. I'll be sure to eat regularly. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Sohma-kun."  
  
Yuki hung up and returned the phone to its receiver. The gray-haired boy chuckled to himself about how worrisome Tohru becomes when not at home. Yuki put his pale hand over his flat stomach just as it gave a small growl beckoning for food. 'Hmm.. I suppose I could take Honda-san's advice and grab a snack.' Yuki craved for sweets but was unsure if they had any in the house. To his surprise, when he opened up the pantry there was an abundance of candy. Yuki picked out three treats for him to munch on while he sat in front of the TV.  
  
Yuki passed by Kyo, sitting on the ground, as he made his way to the couch. Kyo caught sight of Yuki's goodies and smiled a devious smile to himself. Little did Yuki know that it was HE, who planted the mountain of delectables in the pantry. That it was HE, who called Tohru to have her check up on them once Yuki returned home. The cat had mentioned his 'concern' about Yuki not eating much since she had left and requested her to have him keep up his food intake. Not only had he done that, but he also tainted the entire gallon of milk with a good amount of weight gain solution just for Yuki. Suddenly, this baka neko doesn't appear so stupid.  
  
"Hmm.. I'm already done with my sweets. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." Yuki's sudden comments to himself snapped Kyo back into reality. He watched Yuki walk to and from the pantry, returning with a handful of snacks this time. Kyo's eyes widened a bit but remained keeping his usual stern-cross look on his face. Kyo stared as Yuki opened up the package of strawberry pocky and put the tasty item in his mouth. Yuki sucked and licked at the pocky, an occasional moan escaping from him.  
  
Kyo lifted an eyebrow. 'Man, if I weren't bent on his destruction, I'd be so hot right now. Or maybe if I was Haru... But I'm not so I could care less,' and with that thought Kyo rose from his seated position.  
  
"I grow tired of watching you stuff your face, kuso nezumi," Kyo said arrogantly. Yuki shot him an icy glare while biting into another stick of Pocky. Kyo brushed it off, yawned and decided to retire to the rooftop for a good catnap before dinner.  
  
Not more than twenty minutes had gone by, that Yuki had gone to and from the pantry, consuming as many sweets as he could to subside his yearning stomach. Once he felt he could handle no more sweets, he gathered his armful of wrappers and went to throw them away in the kitchen's wastebasket. The fridge caught his sight and he proceeded in order to quench his now rising thirst. Yuki surveyed what liquids they had to drink. There was water, juice, and Kyo's personal carton of milk, a few cans of soda and a gallon of milk. He went for the gallon of milk and poured one tall glass. Once he drank that down he poured one more glass and returned the carton back to it's original place. The nezumi brought his glass over to the table in front of the TV and sat down.  
  
Yuki let out a satisfying sigh and pulled the blanket from under the table and over his legs to his waist. "Ahh.. I feel so.. content." Yuki softly said to himself and gulped down half his glass of milk. With closed eyes, he slowly brought his hand to his small belly beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Yuki looked down to find an ever so small bulge had appeared where his completely flat stomach once lied. 'That's odd. Thank god, it's not noticeable underneath my shirt..' Yuki reassured himself.  
  
Yuki's eyes suddenly became very heavy and couldn't resist the welcoming warmth of the blanket below him. He became horizontal and began to drift off into a comfortable slumber with his left arm laying across his slightly exposed midriff.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
And so it begins.. hehe ^^ Yuki will begin to put on some more weight in the next chapter and we'll follow him to school as well. =P I'll also be bringing in some other characters to help along with the process... Can you guess who? Please R/R 


	4. The Incredible Growing Yuki

Warning: This is a weight gain fanfic. You don't like it go somewhere else ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki grumbled as he entered that moment when you aren't quite awake but not sleeping any longer. His head felt as if it were spinning and everything in his line of vision was doubled. He moved a hand to rub his eyes as he pulled himself into an upright position, the kotatsu still wrapped around his lower half. A small yawn escaped his mouth.  
  
"I guess I must have fallen asleep. It's like I couldn't resist taking a nap, what with a nice heated blanket already covering me." Yuki smiled to himself still trying to shake the dazed feeling from his tired body.  
  
Once his eyes came into focus, they soon fell upon a mountain of food that had, apparently, been spread out on the table before him while he slept.  
  
'What's all of this? I'm sure I would have heard someone set this up even if I was asleep...' the baffled nezumi thought to himself.  
  
There were steaming bowls of rice that accompanied the many numbers of entrees such as sushi, teriyaki beef, and other expensive dishes. Soups ranging from miso to even leek were lined up in an organized fashion. A wide variety of desserts presented themselves, very pleasing to someone who was or wasn't hungry. The mochi and pocky is what caught Yuki's eye and seemed most inviting. You'd think with this much food filling the Sohma's small table it'd look a bit cramped, but every item had it's own little area and didn't disturb any of the surrounding eatables.  
  
This was all very well indeed and interested Yuki in a very aggressive way. Once he managed to gain his composure that was lost to the surprise of dishes in front of him, he fought with his mind on whether or not he should dare partake in the bountiful feast that seemed to be calling to him.  
  
His stomach's yearning to be filled won over his mind's logical reasoning, proven as Yuki picked up the pair of chopsticks, which had magically appeared, and began to indulge himself. He started off by sampling the near by Tamago sushi and popped it in his mouth promptly upon retrieving it from its designated platter. He then snatched up a few pieces of sashimi, dunked them in a dish of soy sauce and put a small ball of rice under each slice of raw fish; savoring every one he stuck into his welcoming mouth. He washed it down with a bowl of miso soup, soothing his dry throat.  
  
Yuki continued to consume his private selection of food for sometime. His small belly maintaining it's petite form to the very last onigiri. Yuki reached across to the assorted candies that seemed to have screamed his name from the beginning of his meal. Each one eaten up with the greatest of pleasure being taken in by the dark haired boy. Yuki sucked on a stick of pocky that appeared to be the final confection left after he had devoured everything else.  
  
The full teen flopped onto his back and let out an extremely pleased sigh and wished he could be given this sort of luxury more often. Not even thinking twice about the huge amount of food he had stuffed into his small body is such a short time. Yuki only lied there massaging his taut abdomen without a care in the world.  
  
But as the minutes went by, a strange feeling overcame his body. Noticing this, Yuki rose to his feet and started towards the kitchen for water, hoping that would make this rising feeling subside. Without warning, a surged of pain brought Yuki to the floor he had just risen from. Followed by a sensation that rushed through his body. It was actually very pleasurable almost arousing.  
  
He fell towards the wall and used it has a support to stabilize his quivering figure. His hands met each other across his middle half, and, to Yuki's surprise, began to rise little by little. He wasn't lifting his hands up but rather a small bulge that was beginning to take shape under his cotton shirt. Yuki looked down at his growing belly and tried desperately to shove the soft skin back to its former place. But to no avail, it grew with no halting and it began to make his small shirt even tighter than it already was. Yuki undid the bottom row of buttons, to save his shirt from being wrecked, to reveal a pale mass of flesh continuing to expand at an unbelievable rate.  
  
Yuki closed his eyes as another familiar rush of ecstasy filled his body. He hated to admit it but he was enjoying the sensation present in him. A frail hand gripped the edge of his shirt tightly, squeezing his eyes shut even more in hopes of his stomach's growth to cease. Instead, he felt as if his pants were shrinking and to add to that his sleeves were taut to a certain degree. Yuki's entire body had started to swell like an inflating balloon. His belly stretched and pushed against the confinement of his pants to the point that the button may fly off. He reached forward in order to undo his pants but he was unable to make it past his large stomach because of this the button burst off releasing him from the pain his tight slacks had produced.  
  
The enlarging nezumi could do nothing to stop him from his increasing mass. His cheeks even started to become a little chubby. Pretty soon his clothes gave way, and tore at the seams leaving him more or less naked. Yuki attempted to lift himself off the ground but was unsuccessful due to being weighted down by his ever-growing form. He gazed on in horror as he spread out even further, he could only imagine that he must have put on 200 pounds. A stream of tears slowly began to trickle down his face and held his head in small pudgy hands. Suddenly, the exciting feeling that ran through his stretching body stopped and so did the unwanted growth. He then heard a noise from the front hallway.  
  
"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun! We're home early!" Tohru exclaimed as her and Shigure entered the front door.  
  
A swarm of thoughts immediately crowded the now plump nezumi.  
  
'Oh my god, what do I do!? How do I explain this? What will they say? How will Honda-san react!?'  
  
Yuki struggled to somehow drag himself to cover but was unsuccessful as his massive form prevented him from making an quick movements. Just then, Tohru and Shigure entered the room to find that Yuki had blossomed into a very fat rat. There was a long awkward silence amongst the three.  
  
..........................................  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Shigure burst into uncontrollable laughter while pointing at his cousin's new form, in a similar manner that he had when Yuki and him had come upon Tohru living in a tent.  
  
Both Yuki & Tohru had turned a beet red in their faces as he stared at them with wide frightened eyes. They both quickly averted their eyes from each other.  
  
"Sohma-kun! I..I.. thought you hadn't been eating enough, b..but, you appear to have been s..s..s.since you--" Tohru managed to stutter before Shigure cut her off.  
  
"Ahaha! Yuki I knew you'd go through a growth spurt during high school but I didn't think it'd be THIS kind of growth!" the inu commented while trying to stifle another outburst of guffaw.  
  
It was now that Yuki wished nothing more than for Tohru to hug him so he could crawl in a hole, that is if he could manage to fit in one. Then Tohru approached him in a very serious manner and began to speak to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki. But now that you've grown so fat, I can't stand to look at you. I think I'd rather be with Kyo instead." Tohru beamed as she flashed a heartfelt smile. Yuki was incredibly taken aback. Then Kyo appears from absolutely nowhere.  
  
"Haha! Serves you right, Kuso Nezumi! Now I've finally beaten you!" Kyo proclaims as he scoops Tohru into his arms. Surprisingly, he didn't transform into his cat body.  
  
"Ah~ Yuki~! You are no longer the school's gallant prince but rather the fat fool. You disgust us!" The Yuki Fan Club had randomly appeared in the room. "We are now devoting our love to Kyo~!" they all shouted in unison with sparkles in their eyes.  
  
"Ah, my beloved Yuki has gone and over indulged himself. What a shame." Hatsuharu stepped forward. "I suppose I could develop just as strong of love for Kyo instead, seeing as you can barely move."  
  
"YUKI~~~!!!" A chill ran up the nezumi's spine. "Never fear, my brother! For I will always show compassion towards my dear chubby brother, no matter how huge you become! I will remain by your side and take care of you, 'til the end of time!" Ayame had magically poofed into the room and perched himself next to Yuki embracing his plump little now quite large brother. Yuki heard the crack of a whip.  
  
"Ha! I have you right where I want you, Yuki-kun. *crack* You can't run any longer. There's no escaping me now.. *crack*" Akito stood before him laughing and taunting him all the while cracking his whip.  
  
This was starting to get entirely too weird and out of order. And just as he was going to start questioning how people had randomly appeared at his house, Tohru knelt down, leaned against his enormous soft belly and stared seductively into Yuki's purple eyes. Yuki's face flushed a crimson shade, his heart skipped a couple beats.  
  
"I hate you, Fat Yuki." Tohru smiled.  
  
With that a puff of smoke took the place of where Yuki once sat. Once it cleared an overweight nezumi could be seen lying atop his belly with a red face. He looked up to see the group of people crowd in on him. Kyo looked down at the fat rat.  
  
"I win, Futotsu Nezumi." Kyo remarked as he lowered his foot down towards Yuki.  
  
"NO!!" Yuki shouted as he awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up at the table and quickly undid his shirt to find a flat stomach. Yuki collapsed right then and there. Breathing heavily while resting a hand on his stomach, his other wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Just a dream..." he sighed.  
  
"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Kyo questioned as he entered the room. "Why don't you try putting your shirt on all the way before walking around the house?" With that remark Yuki buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
'What a strange dream. Thank goodness it was just that. There's no way I'd be able to put on that much weight in such a short time. It's just not in my genetics.' Yuki reassured himself.  
  
"Finish your milk so I can do some dishes and get started on dinner!" Kyo barked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Baka Neko." Yuki sarcastically muttered to himself.  
  
After the two boys finished their stew. They both retreated to their rooms. Beforehand, Yuki took a couple pills along with a glass of water incase his headache returned during the night. That night was particularly hot so Yuki only slept in his pajama pants. They both slept soundly and waited 'til morning would come for them to rise again.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe. Did I fool you? ^^ Yes, yes the Incredible Growing Yuki was nothing more than a mere nightmare... or was it? Next Chapter, I'll fast forward to the day Tohru and Shigure return home. Plus Yuki does put on some pounds.. and this time it won't be a dream. Please R/R! ^^ 


	5. The Plot Thickens

Warning: This is a weight gain fic! Not sure what that is yet? Read my "explanation" in chapter 3. ^^  
  
machoupitchounette: Yes, it was all a dream. =P From the moment he "awoke" to Kyo, literally, putting his foot down.  
  
NOTE: To any fans I may have (and I use may very strongly), feel free to check out my Prince of Tennis weight gain story! I'll also be doing a Full Moon wo Sagashite fic as soon as the wonderful people at Fanfiction.net add the category. One more favor! I haven't decided what other anime/manga I shall tackle next. Would anyone care to drop me a line, whether it be through review or email... Here are the choices I had in mind (feel free to suggest any series or ideas you may have ^^)  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura - D N Angel - Demon Diary - Gravitation - Inuyasha - Saiyuki - Yami no Matsuei  
  
1-04-03 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days went by and Friday had finally come. After Yuki's heavy-duty dream he had after school on Tuesday, he decided to lay off on the snacks. Which became increasingly difficult seeing, as his appetite had double over the course of two days (with the help of weight gain pills & solution). Nevertheless, Yuki cut back on the amount of food and lessened it to one meal a day usually around the afternoon. Kyo had taken notice in Yuki's change in eating habits and conjured up yet another plot to enlarge the amount of his food intake whether he agreed to it or not.  
  
"Ah, Ohayo, Sohma-kun." Tohru greeted Yuki with a warm smile. She was happily cooking a hearty breakfast for the Sohmas.  
  
"When did you get home?" Yuki inquired with a surprised look upon his sleepy face.  
  
"Oh, Shigure-san and I came home late last night, so I could attend school today. I wanted to surprise you and Kyo-kun but you two had already fallen asleep."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, welcome back, Honda-san." he said as he took his seat at the table.  
  
Not long after, Shigure and Kyo joined Yuki and Tohru for a morning meal. Kyo shot a glance Yuki's way, as he watched the nezumi inhale the delightfully prepared meal. Kyo just laughed to himself. Soon the three teens were out the door and off to school.  
  
The school day carried on as usual. Tohru was welcomed back by Uo and Hana whilst the Yuki Fan Club members laughed and pointed at Tohru, before Hana intervened causing them to run away faster than if Kyo were being pursued by Kagura. But just before the Yuki-holics ran off, Kyo was inspired for what his next step would be in his little secret project.  
  
By the time lunch had rolled around, Tohru had surprised both Kyo and Yuki with bentos for them to eat for lunch. As usual, Yuki's Fan Club was not far from sight lurking around a corner spying on Yuki.  
  
"Arrgghh~! Curse that Honda Tohru! Always being so close and lovey dovey with our beloved Prince!" Minami grimaced along with the other Yuki Fan Club members.  
  
"How is it that SHE can be so carefree and able to interact with Yuki- kun~!? What is she doing different that we aren't!?" Mao questioned loudly.  
  
"Yeah! What must we do to gain the affection of our one and only Prince Yuki!?" Minami demanded loudly but not loud enough for either Tohru or Yuki to overhear.  
  
Little did they know that Kyo was able to pick up on their idiotic conversation with his feline senses. He decided to take this opportunity to put the next part of his plan into action. Grabbing Tohru's arm he dragged her further away from Yuki, so he couldn't hear them but, at the same time, closer to the "hidden" Fan Club girls just enough so they could overhear what he has to say.  
  
"Ah- wha--, Kyo-kun is there something wrong?" Tohru stuttered at the sudden displacement of their position.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. I just didn't want that Kuso Nezumi eavesdropping on what I want to tell you." Kyo said in a rather calm voice trying to cover up his true intentions. "I just wanted to let you know that I like those bentos you always make." Kyo forced a blush to seem inconspicuous. "Even that damn Yuki seems to enjoy your cooking more than any other food!" Kyo purposely raised his voice a couple notches to make sure those obsessive fangirls around the corner could hear him.  
  
"Ah--! Iie--! That can't be right.. I'm not a very good cook." Tohru stuttered while taking a quick glance over towards Yuki delightfully munching on the excellent bentos in question. "I just figured that you two would enjoy having homemade food instead of purchasing a meal from the cafe everyday." Tohru said in defense.  
  
"Nonsense! You cook ten times better than any females at this school!" Kyo boasted before walking off. As he made his exit through the cafeteria doors, he looked over his shoulder to see the stalkers desperately trying to act natural. He smirked to himself while walking down the school's corridors.  
  
"Ahhh.... Do you think he noticed us eavesdropping?" Minami asked with a sigh of relief as Kyo rounded the corner.  
  
"Not likely! He's not as keen as our Yuki-sama~. But thanks to his little chat with HER, we finally know the secret to getting closer to our dear Yuki!" Mao rejoiced.  
  
"Yes, the way to the Prince's heart is through his stomach! Not only will we be bringing him jubilation with our delicious bentos, but we'll also be beating Honda Tohru at her own game!" Motoko, President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, announced to the club. "So be sure to prepare the tastiest bento possible, put your best efforts forward to please our Yuki-kun~! If you are unskilled in preparing such a meal, enlist your Mother or perhaps a relative who is. If that should fail, go out and buy only the most elaborate of bentos that would be worthy enough to be presented to Yuki in the following days. Now good luck, everyone and bring your selections tomorrow and everyday after!"  
  
An emergency meeting had been called to order the moment Minami and Mao informed Motoko of this breaking news. So now every girl who likes, admires, stalks, or worships Yuki has been ordered to deliver a magnificent bento to both impress Yuki and to defeat Tohru.  
  
"Perfect." Kyo said to himself with a slight purr. He had happened to walk by just as the speech was given to the hoard of Yuki fans crowding a nearby classroom.  
  
oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo  
  
Later that day, after dinner had been eaten, Yuki entered the kitchen while Tohru was still cleaning up. Yuki approached her with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Honda-san, do you need any help with the dishes?" Yuki offered.  
  
"Ah! Sohma-kun, you startled me." Tohru said while clumsily trying to catch the plate she nearly dropped. "No, it's alright. I don't mind taking care of the dishes, as long as all of you enjoyed the meal." she smiled.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You shouldn't have to cook and clean up after us. We aren't entirely helpless." Yuki asserted himself as he rolled up his sleeves and took the dishtowel into his hands. "Here, you wash and I'll dry."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The two were quiet for quite sometime as they plowed through the dirty dishes. 'Even that damn Yuki seems to enjoy your cooking more than any other food!' What Kyo had said during lunch was still ringing about in Tohru's head.  
  
"Ano.. Sohma-kun?" Tohru was the first to break the silence. "Do you like my cooking?" she had become a little flustered wanting to know the answer straight from the horse's, well in the case, mouse's mouth.  
  
"Of course, I do. I always look forwards to having a meal cooked by you. What kind of a question is that?" Yuki chuckled aloud. "I don't think I could ever get enough of your cooking." The atmosphere became light hearted.  
  
"Really? Oh, that's a relief. I thought that maybe there was something wrong with it so you'd want to eat as fast as possible to get it over with and--!" Tohru had become even more flustered causing her to stutter before Yuki cut in.  
  
"No, it's quite the contrary. I get quickly in order to make room for seconds." Yuki reassured her.  
  
"That makes me very happy." Tohru seemed as if she were beaming with pride and even a light blush had melted onto her cheeks.  
  
"When you were gone with Shigure, I wasn't sure how I'd manage to survive off of that Baka Neko's horrendous cooking," Yuki said sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. "I've been long over due for a nice hot meal from you."  
  
The hair on the back of Kyo's neck seemed to stand on end when he heard that remark about his cooking. Of course, Kyo was sitting out in the hallway listening to their entire conversation. What else would he be doing? Either way, with Tohru's return home and her tendency of needing to please them, Yuki should be getting back to his regular eating habits in no time.  
  
"That idiotic Yuki, doesn't he know that when he cut back on the amount of food he ate each day, he also lessened the amount of his daily calories. But now that Tohru will be cooking the meals again he'll also be eating more, meaning more calories than usual. Haha. That stupid rat will be putting on weight in no time." Kyo softly snickered to himself.  
  
"Oh... So is that what you're up to?" Shigure had suddenly appeared next to Kyo on the floor.  
  
"When the hell did you get here!" Kyo said in a loud whisper. His heart beating wildly from the shock of Shigure being there and the fact that he had just practically revealed his plan to Shigure, of all people, without even meaning to.  
  
"Oh, get off it, Kyon Kyon. It's you," Shigure poked Kyo's nose, "who has been acting strangely all today and even while we were gone," he grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about? How have I been acting strangely? And how would you even know if I was acting weird the past few days? You weren't even here---!" Shigure cut off Kyo's rant by covering the angered cat's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh. You really need to learn how to be more secretive when eavesdropping. What happened to your cunning cat-like abilities?" The red head's eyes went a blaze as a vein popped on his head. "Anyway, you've obviously been plotting something against Yuki-kun, what with you being semi-nice to him all of a sudden. Plus, when do you ever phone Tohru-kun to say you're worried about Yuki-kun's eating habits? Hmm? Not to mention, you kept staring at him with the dumbest look on your face whenever he's eating." Another vein appeared with Shigure's hand still held fast over Kyo's mouth. "You also seemed to have taken up a rather interesting hobby of eavesdropping on Yuki-kun when he's with or without Tohru-kun. What is it? Do you have no life or something?"  
  
With that last comment Kyo shot off and literally jumped his older cousin. He managed to straddle him while getting a handful of Shigure's yukata, their faces only inches away. If looks could kill, Kyo would have a dead dog on his hands.  
  
"Ooo~.. Getting a little feisty. Aren't we, Kyon Kyon~?" Shigure teased. Kyo released Shigure from his death grip but not before shoving him further onto the ground.  
  
"Don't start using me in any of your stupid novels! Got it!?" Kyo shouted as he headed off to the roof.  
  
Shigure laid the floor for a moment and contemplated the situation.  
  
'Should I tell poor Yuki-kun of the neko's scheme to fatten him up?' he thought.  
  
"Shigure, what on earth are you doing?" Yuki had come into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Hmm.. I'd rather not spoil the fun~." Shigure sang out as he bounded off into his studies.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll never quite understand that man.." Yuki sighed to himself rubbing the back of his head as he returned to the kitchen.  
  
Shigure was at his desk humming a little tune to himself while he dialed the phone. It rang a couple times until someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, my dear friend~!" Shigure joyfully responded. "How would you like to spend some time with Yuki-kun?" he flashed an impish smile into the receiver.  
  
To be continued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohoho. How are you liking Yuki's progression? Kyo's is definitely getting more involved in his little project, but is it going to go now that Shigure knows about it? And just who was it Shigure phoned up at the end? Next Chapter! More characters come in! Yuki is confronted my the Fan Club members! Plus, we'll find out who this mysterious phone call was. Please R/R and also send me responses for the poll I mentioned at the top of the page! ^^ 


End file.
